narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gamma Temma
THIS ARTICLE IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION. PLEASE DON'T ADD WARING, DELETE OR CHANGE CONTENT. Gamma Temma is a proud ninja of Senpūgakure and a possesser the Sōzōgan, the Creation Eye and the current Jinchuriki of Isobu, the Three Tails. He, like Naruto, has the dream of becoming the leader of his village, the Whirlwind Chief. He is the main opposition to the Reapers, having banded the jinchuriki together in order to stop them. He debuts in Naruto: A New Legend. Background Coming Soon. Personality He is an upstart ninja who loves to become stronger. He's loyal to his village and will do anything if it means it'll help him protect his home. He sticks to his dreams and values, especially when people try to tell him he'll die before ever becoming Whirlwind Chief. He strives for his goals and tries to be friends with everyone. But his drive for loyalty prevents that sometimes, as when he faces rogue ninja, who has no sympathy for because they have betrayed his village. And unlike most of his jinchuriki brethren, he has actually managed to become Isobu's friend, being one of the full humans Isobu ever trusted fully. Isobu even states that Gamma could become the Naruto of his generation. Intro Gamma faces of Talia's clone in order to become a shonobi. He struggles and almost loses due to his lack of mastery of his power until the Three-Tails chakra kicks in. He then easily defeats Talia's clone, much to everyone's surprise. Talia then congrulates him and gives him his headband while he blushes. He then is admited to a team with Drake Senju and Riba. He trains for the chunin exams with them and then goes to Konoha wis the others. They are intercepted by the Tri-Rogue ninjas from Send states his resolve. The Chunin Exams Post-Chunin Exams Demonic Wolf Arc Avenger of the Wild Shinobi Fanon_War Appearance He has short black hair that covers the right part of his face. He wears a Tsumujikaze forehead protector. He has pupiless green eyes and dark skin. But when the Cirengon is activated, his eyes become blue and gain a gray spiral. He wears a green hoodie with a black shirt underneath and a red strap for his sword, Crystro. He also wears baggy black pants, green gloves and red shoes. Abilities He is a very famous shonobi in his village. Having been sealed with Isobu at his birth, he is known around the world as the Turtle Warrior. His ninjustu skills are nothing to scoff at either. He is a very adept shonobi due to having mastered so many moves. he is also the leader of the Jinchuriki team, Pure Force, so he is a very strong shinobi. Ninjustu: Being part of the Temma clan, he is gifted with two chakra natures from birth: Wind, and Water. He can use each with different skills. He is well known for his Wind Release in Senpu, which also earned him the name the Typhoon Warrior. His Water Release is alos very good. It is able to match Kai's in some ways. Jinchuriki Forms: (Main Article Coming Soon) Version 1: He can turn into a zero, one tailed and two tailed version of Isobu. This gives his attributes a boost and increases his Water Release skills. Version 2: He can create a chakra cloak around him and turn into a mini-Isobu with three tails. This increases his powers of Isobu further. It makes him more feral-like and strength increases. Full Transformation: He can transform into Isobu's full form when angered. Thought after a while, he learns to control the form and use it at will. This gives him Isobu's full power, allowing him to use its coral and protection abilities as well as its Tailed Beast skills like the Tailed Beast Ball and Tailed Beast Rampage. Dojustu: Gamma possesses the Dojustu, the Sōzōgan. That provides him with 360 degree vision. It also is the source of his Yang Release. It provides him with four techniques: Turbo, Jet Burst, Explodo and Kage Relam. Kenjustu: Gamma possesses the sword Crysto. He is a very adept swordsman with it and combine its use with his Wind Release. Justu Wind Style: Ultimate Whirlwind Wind Style: Pressure Damage Wind Style: Typhoon Wind Style: Wind Razors Wind Style: Cyclone Rush Water Style: Waterfall Water Style: Water Splash Water Style: Whirlpool Temma Art:Phantom Movement Temma Art: Fountain of Destruction Tailed Beast Ball Isobu: Coral Growing Isobu: Water Ball Ciriengon:Turbo Ciriengon:Jet Burst Ciriengon:Explodo Ciriengon:Kage Relam Shadow Clone Category:Chix777 Category:Characters Category:Ninja